The Legend of Lady Maelstrom
by the turtle guru
Summary: Helios shed three tears. The first was never found, the second became a Jewel, and the third became a woman who could move lands and walk on water. Her name was Lady Maelstrom. The one who feared her most, was Uranus. What did she have to do with Haru
1. The Slumber

"It's time for bed, honey," Queen Serenity giggled as chibi-Serena tugged at her dress.  
"Mommy, tell me a bedtime story." Serena looked up at her mother with her big innocent eyes, full of curiosity and enthusiasm, "PULLEEAASSSEEE?!?!?!"  
"Ok, fine, you win. What would you like me to tell you?" The queen signed, accepting defeat.  
"Lady Maelstrom! Tell me about the Legend of Maelstrom!" Serena jumped up and down in excitement at her own words.  
"Maelstrom? I've told you this story dozens of times. Very well, this is the last time though.  
Helios, the great horned warrior, was a lonely being. He had so much love to give, but no one to share it with. One day, he became so unhappy, that he shed three tears. The first one disappeared, the second on became a jewel, and the third...became a lady. This woman was a manifestation of the one he has waited for. She too had powers because Helios was where she was created from. She had the ability to move land and walk on water, her name was Lady Maelstrom..."  
  
"Keep going mommy, I want to know what happens next..."  
"Serena" this was not Serenity's voice.  
"SERENA WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." The familiar voice rang in her ears for about ten seconds when she realized that is was her talking cat, Luna.   
"You were dreaming about your mother again, Serena?" Luna asked, rather concerned.   
"Yes, it was when I was younger, and she told me stories. She was telling me about Lady Maelstrom before you broke my ear drums!" Serena sat up to look the cat straight in the eye.  
"La,la, lady....Maelstrom?", Luna's voice quivered, "Oh, don't buy...buy into sss...such nonsense."  
"What's wrong Luna, why do you stutter?" Serena was becoming very suspicious about this legend. 


	2. Fear of the Game

Serena hurried off to school, with her uniform in disarray and breakfast half hanging out of her mouth.  
  
She barely got into her seat before the bell rang.   
  
"Yeah, so you guys, it was really weird. Luna totally freaked out. Have you heard any mentioning of a Lady Maelstrom? I mean, it was just a dream of my past, it's not like the story was real or anything.... or maybe..." Serena sat at her desk whispering to Mina and Lita, but Raye was too annoyed to pay attention to her speak, and Ami, well, she was studying.   
  
"Serena, you really shouldn't doubt Luna all the time, if she says it's just a legend, then it IS just a legend. However, you do make a good point about her reactions." Mina said indecisively.   
  
"Well, that was a bunch of nonsense you just said, Mina." Lita cut in with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you try making better sense out of it" Mina retorted.  
  
"Hey, mind if we join in on the secrets?" the familiar voice said softly.  
  
It was Michelle and Amara.   
  
"Hey you guys, I thought you went back to the future?"  
  
"We did, but we had some unfinished business." Michelle giggled.  
  
"Well, anyway, we were just talking about a dream I had, and hearing about a person called Lady Maelstrom. Have any of you guys heard of her?"  
Serena asked impatiently.  
  
Amara's face went sheet white. "Amara, isn't that...?" Michelle called out.  
"No! It can't be!" Amara said as she backed out the door. The classroom was quite silent since the bell for the break had already gone, but the scouts were so absorbed in the conversation that they didn't notice the sound.  
  
"What's got into her? She's like the next Luna" Serena snorted in the middle of her laughter.  
"This is serious you guys, I think there's something up with this Maelstrom. And I bet Amara has all the  
answers" Raye said gravely.  
  
-----Later----  
  
"Amara! Wait up!" Michelle cried.  
  
"How'd they find out. No one knows about her except you and me," she slammed her palm against a tree.  
"You didn't tell them, did you?"  
  
"Amara, I would never." Michelle pleaded.  
  
"We have to stop them from finding out the truth. They'll use it against me, and I'll have nothing left." Tears started down Amara's face.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find the location of Maelstrom before they do. They'll never know that she's your..."  
Michelle was interrupted.  
  
"Shh...someone's listening. COME OUT, COWARD!" Amara cried.  
  
From out of the bush, a long leg stepped out to be revealed. 


	3. Unfortunate Coincidence

The figure appeared and it was a masculine silhouette. It was Darien.   
  
"I...uh...heard what you said, so what's the deal with this Maelstrom chick?" he asked curiously.  
  
Amara ran him into a tree with her hand at his neck.   
"You heard nothing today, got it! What in the world were you doing eavesdropping anyway?" she roared.  
  
"Ok, ok, if you just hold up," while Amara was distracted in listening for a proper excuse, Darien slowly took out a rose from his pant pocked and poked her with it hard enough so she would back off and give him some air.   
  
"I was originally going to surprise Serena with a present, but then, on the way there, I heard you two talking, and it sounded much more important and interesting, so I...uh..."  
Darien stopped to scratch his head.  
  
"Spy on us?" Michelle added in helpfully.  
  
"Yes, I mean no, no! I just wanted to see what was going on and if you two were having any troubles." he quickly said.  
  
"The only trouble I have is you," Amara grunted, "now, could you please leave us in private?"  
  
He nodded and strutted towards Serena's classroom.  
  
"Come Michelle, let's deal with this at home." Amara said calmly.  
  
"If that's what you please."  
  
----Back At Home----  
  
  
"Our goal is to what, find Maelstrom?" Michelle asked curiously, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, our goal is to locate her before she realizes I'm still alive. If she finds me first, I'll....we'll..." she slapped her hand on the table.  
  
"I know, I know, just pull yourself together. Maybe she isn't alive. Like Luna said, she's just part of Serena's childhood memory." Michelle suggested unsurely.  
  
"But I sense her. Ever since I heard her name, her energy has been stronger. A premonition I believe."  
  
----The Next Day----  
"Hello class, we have a new transfer student. She's from the other side of the country, and will be staying here for a while because of her parents' work. Her name is Mileen."  
the teacher announced early on in the day.  
  
"Another transfer student, isn't this more than a coincidence?" Michelle asked Amara.  
But Amara did not answer her, for she had gone sheet white the minute the girl stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Please Mileen, seat yourself behind Amara." the teacher instructed.  
  
"So, we meet again," Mileen whispered and winked to Amara, "It's almost time..." 


End file.
